1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a secured container and more specifically it relates to a rapid closing security container which is adapted to quickly and efficiently secure various items from theft or tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is increasingly important to properly secure items within containers when travelling or visiting areas in which theft is a problem. While there are a wide range of locks and containers which are currently available for securing items, these often require a large amount of maneuvering to properly lock the item therein. An individual will often find it necessary to fumble with clasps, buttons, zippers, buckles, and/or locks in securing items therein.
When the container happens to be opened when encountering a potential theft situation, an individual will often not be able to close and secure the prior art containers in a timely manner to prevent theft from the container. Alternatively, when leaving a container at a location such as in the bed of a truck, valuable time can be lost in dealing with properly securing the container and the lock to protect the items.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved rapid closing security container which is adapted to quickly and efficiently secure various items from theft or tampering.